Drug loaded bio-polymer implants provide advantages in many tissue engineering applications. For example, bio-polymer implants loaded with antibiotics can reduce risk of bacterial biofilm formation that can lead to implant site infection, immune reactions, implant failure, and bacteria-associated systematic problems. Poly (Glycerol Sebacate) (PGS) is a recently developed is a biocompatible, biodegradable, elastic polymer that has been widely tested for many tissue engineering applications. However, current PGS drug loading methods have a number of limitations. For example, past methods perform drug loading at the PGS pre-polymer stage. During the cross-linking process, residual solvent and loaded drug may affect the condensation proliferation process. This in turn may alter crosslinking speed and condition, crosslink drug and/or solvent into the polymer chain and alter drug formation, leading to reduced drug activity or to increased toxicity. Furthermore, the high heat required during crosslinking of pre-PGS can lead to degradation of many antimicrobial drugs. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method of PGS drug loading.